Many individuals hunt wild game and prepare such game for consumption. Others raise small domestic animals and prepare such animals for personal consumption or dress the animals for purchase by others. Preparation of the carcass of a small animal for eating requires the game to be held properly. Properly holding of the carcass while skinning and butchering greatly simplifies the process and can prevent injury to the preparer. Different types of gambrels for dressing carcasses are available, however most of these holders are relatively large and made for dressing deer and the like. These holders are also relatively heavy and bulky and are not fit for carrying long distances and for dressing small animals. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved system and method for holding small animal carcasses while they are dressed.